Girl Next Door
by NessieCullen17
Summary: Nessie never ask for this life it sort of just jumped out at her. She's not complaining though. Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; hi . so this is my first Nessie and Jacob fic. it is an ALL HUMAN fic so they are allowed to make mistakes.. I wrote this chapter as a sort of intro. so it's really short. Hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to SM. :-(. I only play with them. **

**READ ON.**

"Why mum? Why? Do you hate me so much?" I ranted. How could they? They were moving me away from my aunts and uncles, away from my friends, my family for some run-down piece of trash town name Forks. WHAT THE HELL!

"Oh stop Renesmee. I don't hate you we are just moving for 3 years because of your fathers job. How can you be so selfish not everything is about you." My mother Bella responded. More like said with an increase in her voice level.

Before going further allow me to introduce myself. My name is Renesmee carlie Cullen. My friends and family call me May, well except my mum who came up with the name. I have (or had) a great life. A family that would do everything for me, hormonal teenage boys falling at my feet, girls who love me or hate me but are too scare to show it. I've been called names before the most popular being stuck up- spoiled- bitch. But who cares as long as I get what I want. But right now things do not seem to be going my way.

"Mum I'm not selfish I just don't want to go and live in a place away from civilization Mum! I am begging you don't do this to me." I tried my last alternative, begging. Low I know but what else could I do?

"No means no Renesmee. And Forks has enough facilities to live comfortably. Now stop trying to wiggle your way out of this and pack your bags." Unbelievable! She turned on her heel and began walking. "We leave in the morning." I was left standing in the middle of the kitchen staring at her retreating back in shock. My parents never told me no.

**AN: Review please so i know if i should continue.**

**NessieCullen17**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 people! Whoop, whoop. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of twilight SM does. **

**Enjoy and see you at the bottom.**

It's been three hours. Three hours on the road listening to my mother babble about how "wonderful" Forks is. My iPod battery died down almost an hour ago; I stupidly forgot to charge it. The soft thud of the rain on the car running down the glass was what acted as a sign that we have entered the rainy town of Forks.

"We're here." Dad announced.

I was surprised. I thought we would be living in a cottage. After all they are only about 3000 people in this town. The house is _ENORMOUS._ Our house back home was larger than the average house in California but this was almost twice that size. It resembled a castle with the different roofs and all. The garden stretched out to no end and there was a pool visible around the corner. The garage had two gates but when it opened, I could see that it could hold up to ten cars (and a generous amount of bikes).

"Wow" I breathed as I came out of the car pulling down my hoodie.

"I told you it was civilized." My mum said. I could hear the smile in her voice but I was too busy staring at the high ceiling and indoor basketball court to check.

"Are you guys for real?" I asked my dad.

"Sure sweetheart. Only the best for you. You can choose any of the seven bedrooms. The largest is ours." He said putting his arm around my shoulders.

**(I'm going to skip the unpacking and jump to three days later)**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"What the hell" I shouted into my pillow. I slammed my hand onto my alarm clock and I'm pretty sure I hear a crack.

I went through my morning ritual, left my hair in its natural bouncy curls that fell to my butt, put on minimum makeup and dressed in denim skinny jeans, tank top and a black sweater on top. On my feet, I wore my custom made Nike sneakers. I checked myself in the mirror. I had to say I looked good. Not really girly but it'll get me the attention. And the jeans hug my butt and hips showing off my figure perfectly.

I grabbed my bag and headed to my truck. Before going further allow me to introduce you to my baby. It is a 2012 Chevrolet Escalade Platinum. I had it pimped out. Black paint, black and pink rims and the interior was pink leather with black highlights. It has a 403-horsepower 6.2L V8 engine. It's the best thing on the road no matter where you go.

The school wasn't that hard to find. It was the large building around with red bricks. Even as I sat in my car I could feel and see the stares. I smiled inwardly. This was going to be a fun year.

I parked in a spot turned off the engine, grabbed my bag and opened my door. I could literally hear the collective gasps as I stepped out. I turned, closed my door locked it and with a sexy smirk on my face made my way up the muddy route to the school.

I got my schedule and all the needed supplies but I still had 30 minutes to spare so I decided to go back out and get my iPod out of the car. Did I tell you how these people can stare? Their eyes followed me all the way to my car. As I bent in to get my iPod from the passenger seat I heard the unmistakable purr of a Platinum.

Turning to the sound just as it shut down I saw the car across the lot. It was a sparkling white custom made silver rims right out of the factory. It seemed the owner was more important than I thought because all eyes turned to focus on him. He stepped out and I gasped. This guy was HAWT. His hair is jet black and shaggy but it fit him perfectly. His skin is tanned and all he wore was white trousers and a vest. His muscles were huge but fit him perfectly. He's a living, walking picture of Adonis.

A plan formed in my head. I threw my bag on the driver's seat and walked up to him. The murmurs once again started. I stopped right in front of him and began talking,

"Escalade Platinum, 403-horsepower V8 engine 6.2L. Nice ride." I looked at him and he was looking at me in awe. "Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. I'm Renesmee but my friends call me May. I'm new here. And you are?"

"Jacob" that's all he said and my entire being began to tingle. His voice was rich and husky with the right amount of sexy. Damn.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob." I said then turned on my heels without another word and walked back to my car. I could practically see his jaw drop. I grabbed my bag and iPod and with a new hop to my step walked into the school.

**JACOB'S POV**

Another Monday. I fucking hate Mondays. It is a way for all parents to get rid of their children after two days with them.

"Paul get the fuck of my sister. This is not a picture I want in my head for the rest of the day."

I had walked in on them again. I swear they have no shame. He was ling on he fully like a dawn cover eating her face up.

"Hey if you don't like, don't look." The smart mouth said.

"Yow Rach where's dad?" I asked my sister.

I have twin sisters Rachel and Rebecca. My dad, Billy owns the biggest garage in town, Black's Auto repair. My mother died when I was seven in a drunken driving accident. It was a hit and run.

"Oh he's off fishing with Charlie." She said getting up and reaching inside the cabinets in the kitchen for a box of Coco Pops. I don't know how she eats that shit.

Charlie has been my dad's best friend forever. He was his best man at my parents wedding and my dad was his best man at his wedding. His didn't last that long though. His wife ran off with his daughter when she was two months old. Hasn't heard from them since. The old man never married again.

After eating a bowl of cereal I grabbed my books and was off. I loved my ride. It is the only one in the entire town. White on the inside and out, Cadillac Escalade Platinum. The best man. The best.

I got to school like any other day with the stares following me until I parked that's when the unexpected happen.

"Escalade Platinum, 403-horsepower V8 engine 6.2L. Nice ride." A soft as velvet voice said. I looked down and saw the hottest girl in the world! Her hair was a weird bronze like colour. She had a nice rack maybe a C cup. But damn she was short. Her head barely reached my shoulders. She was maybe a 5"5 and I was a 6"5.

Her height is perfect for carrying her around. But perhaps the most ebticing thing about her, she wasn't dressed in ridiculously high heels and jewelry but just wore so tight ass jeans which showed of her form like hell. Some top and sweater and the hottest shoes on the planet. Custom made Nike sneakers.

I finally got to see her face when she looked up. She looked like an angel. Her face was round with two dimples when she spoke. Her lips were screaming "Kiss me. Kiss me" and her eyes. Holy shit her eyes! They were these doe eyes, chocolate brown. Yum!

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. I'm Renesmee but my friends call me May. I'm new here. And you are?" Her voice was mesmerizing.

I finally got my wits together to say my name, "Jacob."

"It's nice to meet you Jacob." That's all she said and turned on her heels and left just like that.

No girl has ever blown me off before. Doesn't she know who I am? I'm Jacob black. Girls go on their knees for me. I mean I never get blueballs there was always a willing chick who would agree to blow me off. My eyes followed her fine ass and they almost fell out of their sockets when I saw her ride. It is a freaking Escalade Platinum. But she customized her with a black paint. Her rims are sexy. Black and pink and I think I spot diamonds on them. I've got to get this girl.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND GET A SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own twilight it is all Stephanie Myers I just enjoying toying with the characters. **

**Allow me to explain why I haven't updated in a while. First I lost a person dear to me. My grandmother. Second, I lost a family friend. And last, things have just been hectic with me trying to balance all these things. **

**Once again please cope with me. See you at the bottom. Hope you approve.**

Jacob's POV

How does the hottest girl in the world end up in lonely old Fork, Washington? Renesmee. That's her name. Don't ask how I got that it just happens that being the most famous guy in school has its advantages.

Let me tell you a little about Forks. It is a little town jacked up in the rainiest side of the US. Washington. However almost everyone in Forks is on the wealthy side. I said almost. Our parents, well they always have to work and if they don't, they care less about where their kids are than where they can get the hottest gossip. Yes I'm talking about our mums. Whilst are dad's are off busting their asses off at work outside the state, they are blowing the money on some salon shit. And they have their 'important' teas every Friday evening. Therefore we are each given huge allowances to spend so as not to bother them and every Friday, there is a party at someone's house. Usually my boy Paul. His parents are never in the country and I am sure as hell they haven't seen him in a year.

And the parties. Damn! The parties. They are the best parties possible. No cops to bust our asses because they've been bought by our parents. So we can do what we wish. Smoke weed, have an orgy, whatever the fuck we want. And that is the life here at Forks. Did I mention that I get a different girl every night? 'Cause I do. I must have had a taste of every pussy in the state. Even some of the mums. What can I say, they call it being sick, I call it living the life.

Renesmee's POV

The guy in the parking lot is HAWT. So I walk into the school building and everyone is staring. I know that it is not a bad thing. Hey I actually like it. It's like school back in Chicago only I don't have my girls here.

When I walked into first period chemistry I quickly took a seat at the back of the class room away from everyone. I'm serious it's like these people have never seen a new girl before. Come to think of it maybe they haven't.

A few seconds before the bell rang, some of the hottest guys I have ever seen walked in. And of course the guy from the parking lot was a part of the group. They were all tall, muscular, tan, dude they were everything you could want in a guy. They were each either wearing vests or t-shirts which clung to their every muscle with football jerseys on top.

As soon as the last of them were in the room, the bell rang.

They took their seats around the class with the guy form the parking lot (I gotta stop calling him that. Maybe Hottie) –and Hottie was staring right at me, or should I say my chest. Hey with a c cup it's expected.

Class was boring as hell. Teachers don't even try to make their students have fun or interest in the subject; they just drool on and on and on. I suddenly noticed the girl beside me. Her hair was a shocking black and hung in waves. But it was her face that almost made my jaw drop. She was gorgeous. As in drop dead gorgeous and may I state that I am straight but her beauty is something you cannot ignore. Her skin dark and seemed golden almost. Her eyelashes were long enough to touch her cheek. She had full lips and amazing huge eyes. I was jealous of her good looks. I wanted to know her so I turned in my seat.

"Hi. My name is Renesmee."

She turned to look at me and her beauty knocked my self-confidence out the door.

"Hi. Ren-" she couldn't finish my name. I sighed.

"You can just call me May."

"Ok then. Hi May I'm Leah, Leah Clearwater. Welcome to forks. Your dad is Doctor Cullen right?"

"Yeah he is." I managed a smile.

A small smile played on her lips. She glanced over at 'Hottie' and then back at me.

"I heard you dissed Jacob at the parking lot. Nice ride I must say. Love the grills."

I laughed then said "Thanks", with a smile still on my face.

The bell rang then and she began picking up her stuff.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around May." She said smiling.

"Yea sure." I replied.

Jacob walked over to our table just as we were rising. He put his arm over Leah's shoulders and together they walked out of class. Are you fucking kidding me right now? They are dating. The guy I might seriously have a crush on is dating the girl who may be my only friend so far. Fuck my life.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Please review. It keeps me determined. **

**THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
